


As the Ocean Loves the Moon

by ShatteredTearz



Category: Naruto
Genre: AKA Kakashi hates his new job, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Androgynous Kakashi, and has minor PTSD cause sailors are jealous assholes, mermaid au, siren au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredTearz/pseuds/ShatteredTearz
Summary: Kakashi is used to murder. It's what sirens -do-. No murder means no food. Little does he know that his beauty is probably a little too much for most sailors to handle...





	As the Ocean Loves the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> the song being "sung" in italics can be found here ( https://youtu.be/oqVnm16pK_8 )

Nights on the sea were… always so soothing. Soft waves and a bright moon, the stars shimmering bright for the sailors below. Many had gone to sleep upon the great ship, exhausted from the day of sunburns and sailing. Only a few manned the rigging from the deck, one up above to keep an eye out for pirates and the others unable to rest. A single lantern lit the slab of polished wood, one of the sleepless sailors sighing as the other puffed on a cheap cigar. Thick smoke joined the fresh sea air, the cigar’s owner crossing his legs atop the box he sat on. “Two more days on this dreadful sea…” The smoker glanced upwards, raising a brow at the younger man.

 

“Already sick of the place? That was quick…”

 

A grin flash, smoke billowing past his discolored teeth. The other sailor stood, arms folded as he leans on the main mast of the ship. With a scoff, he rolled his eyes. “Of  _ course _ ! Nothing but sun and rocking and those  _ fucking _ birds…” The young adult gave a groan, shooting a glare at one of the seagulls roosting above near the sails. “Should’ve  _ never _ signed up for this shit. The moment we hit port I’m gonna-” The man’s voice stopped short, causing his senior to let out a chuckle.

“Already spooked by the great oceans, huh kiddo? Can’t say I blame you… A sailor’s life ain’t for the weak hearted.” Another puff on his cigar. Smoke wisped up his cheeks as he hung his head with an exhale. Raising a brow, he slowly glanced upwards. “What? No snappy comeback? Was all that courage this morning just talk or are you-”

 

The two froze, both pairs of eyes slowly widening and focused on a single speck in the midst of the sea around them. A small outcropping of rocks, possibly the remains of an ancient island long buried in water. Atop it, a figure. Slender and fair. Sculpted and tempting. Lounging in the broad moonlight like a divine, it was only then that it’s enchanting voice started to reach them….

 

_ “Upon one summer’s morning, I carelessly did stray… _

_ Down by the Wall of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay…” _

 

Like a haunting chime, the sound floating in one ear and seemingly out the other. Cigar falling from his hand, the older sailor took great effort in rising to his feet. “It… It can’t… It couldn’t-” THe younger man gave a sharp hush, holding up a hand as if to silence the smoker. A snappy comeback was planned, but the senior found himself unable to speak. He could only watch… Watch and freeze under the gaze of the lounging one.

 

_ “Conversing with a young lass, who seemed to be in pain… _

_ Saying, William, when you go, I fear you will never return again…” _

 

It was too far to truly observe the figure, but some assumptions could be made. A fine blend of masculine and feminine. A wet, slicked back mop of silver. Skin nearly as light as the curtains framing it, a fair almost moon-like shade. Whoever they were laid stomach down on the soaked rocks, propped up on their elbows with their back arched in a seductive manner. Watching the two sailors, they could almost be seen… grinning from the current distance.

 

_ “My heart is pierced by Cupid. I disdain all glittering gold… _

_ There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold…” _

 

The younger man suddenly bolted out of sight of the elder, whom was still frozen to the spot. Unable to tear his gaze from the figure, he watched them whip back their soaked hair, running a hand over it before teasing rolling onto their back on the rocks. Arms sliding up behind their head, the smooth surface of their damp chest and stomach nearly gleamed in the moonlight. Before he knew it, the younger man was shoving him into one of the lifeboats, his eyes crazed and wide. “I h-had…” The smoker gave a whooping cough as an oar was pushed into his hands. “I had only h-heard stories of the-”

 

“SHUT UP!”

 

Again, he was unable to snap back at the young one. “Shut up… and get rowing!” They had barely hit the water before the urge slammed into him. Row. Row row and row. Row to the tempting sound of the siren. The siren,  _ the siren _ . That voice rang through his head, feeling as if his very eyes were vibrating as desperation pushed him. He needed to get closer. CLOSER. He’d only heard stories of the sirens but had never seen one up close. And now they clutched his very mind before he even realized what eh was hearing.

“Evening, boys…” The figure had been waiting for them, rolling onto their side and propping up on their elbow again. He? She? Hard to tell. Hard to care. Now at only a few yards distance, they spied more wrong about the singer. A bottom half consisting of a scaled tail, shades of metallic silver layered upon one another. “You come around these seas often?” They cracked a smirk, chuckling as the young sailor nearly toppled out of the boat reaching for them. Thankfully, the smoker grabbed his collar before he tipped, dragging him back to safety without breaking eye contact with the siren.

Their metallic tail gave a small flick, brow raising. “Just the two of you? Hmmm…” They leaned forwards on their perch, grinning wide at the two. The lifeboat floated closer at a slow pace, the siren snatching the front edge once it grew close enough and tugging them further. Stopping the vessel carefully, the silver haired siren gently took the young sailor’s chin. “Tell you what… You two go back in that ship… You get  _ a bunch _ of your friends. You bring them out here…” They leaned in, pressing those fine lips against the young man’s. For a moment, they lingered, deep black eyes slipping closed before pulling back and returning the favor to the elder. “And there will be  _ much _ more where that came from. We got a deal, boys?”

The gaze struck the smokers very heart. He’d been warned not to listen to the sirens. To ignore their songs, but it meant  _ so _ little at this point. Nothing else… Nothing else mattered. Nothing but the will of the seductor. The wish of the beauty, so innocent and pure. So kind and loving. Staring into his eyes with a look that made his pulse race. The silver siren tilted their head, giving an “Mmmm” sound before letting out a innocent chuckle. “You keep at that and you’ll make me blush, boys…” A hand raised to their face, ghosting their cheek as if to hide the slight tinge of color. Desperate and entranced, the younger reached, leaning dangerously over the lifeboat for the siren. His heart was nearly crushed as his grasp was playfully swatted away. “Hey there, hon… No touching until you do your part of the deal, alright?”

The siren had waggled a finger at him, producing a flush of red and an open grin from the young sailor as he nodded. “Y-Yes! Of course! I’ll get ‘em! I’ll get ALL of ‘em!” He snatched up his oar, pulse racing as his violently rowed back towards the main ship. The elder could only stare, letting the other do most of the work as the siren picked up their song. The tune made his head vibrate, hands shaking under that stare.

 

_ “His hair, it hangs in ringlets… His eyes as black as coal… _

_ My happiness attend him wherever he may go…” _

 

They sat in wait, watching the lifeboat grow smaller and smaller as the two clambered up the main ship and onto the deck. Running a hand through their hair again, their expression turned to a slight frown when the sailor’s backs were turned. “Kakashi… Kakashi! Can he-?  _ Can you even hear me up there?!” _ The sailors couldn’t assume… Didn’t care to assume. The siren scowled a bit as he turned behind him, spying a small head peaking out of the water. 

 

“What do you  _ want _ ? I’m trying to catch us dinner, and if you keep popping up, we’re gonna  _ lose them _ , smartass.”

 

The brunette groaned, furrowing their brows at his response. “But I’m  _ hungryyy _ …” His toothy scowl made them give a small yelp, diving back before the waves. Sighing, Kakashi turned back towards the boat, craning his neck to observe as he started up his serenading once more.

 

_ “From Tower Hill to Blackwall, I’ll wander, weep, and moan… _

_ All for my jolly sailor, until he sails home…” _

 

The men had returned to the deck, several others trailing behind them. Hearing the siren’s call, they too were quickly dragged under the influence. Grinning and cheering, the lounging man caught several… inappropriate jeers. Pushes to get to the front to see him turned into shoves. Jeers turned into calls and shrieks. 

 

_ “My Heart is pierced by Cupid. I disdain all glittering gold… _

_ There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold…” _

 

There was a small flash, a shimmer of metal, and a yelp sounded. A shank of jealousy, it seemed, followed by a cry as the stabbed form tumbled into the water below. The siren jumped, eyes widening with shock as the sailors reduced to… envy. Envy of themselves. Jealousy. They all wanted the siren, and would stop at nothing to get him. Kakashi raised a brow before furrowing them, spying a few wayward sailor dashing below deck. “Holy  _ shit _ , are you seeing this?” The hiding siren had peeked up from their hiding place, leaning on the rock next to him to watch the scene. “They are quite literally killing themselves for you… This is GREAT!” A cackle sounded from his peer, but the silver siren only flinched as he spied a spark of flame and a barrel of gunpowder…

 

His shriek of shock ghosted the cacophony of explosions and splintering wood….


End file.
